Happy Halloween
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: On the spooky night of Halloween where the children played in the night's diligent dark and the skies although cloudy gave the air of mystery, Allen and Oliver were down the sidewalk together with a bag to get candy. In the darkness of the night, their love, although strange, is seen by Oliver clearly. 2p!Us2p!Uk, Rated T, please enjoy!


**Why not another Halloween oneshot with 2p! US x 2p! UK? I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

_Happy Halloween_

On the spooky night of Halloween where the children played in the night's diligent dark and the skies although cloudy gave the air of mystery, Allen and Oliver were down the sidewalk together with a bag to get candy.

"This is so much fun!" cheered Oliver happily.

"Why the fuck do I have to be with you?" Allen cursed, digging through his pumpkin bowl full of candy and munching a sugar-free candy cane. "Who the hell gives out candy canes on Halloween, anyway?"

This made Oliver, cheerful as he was, puzzled as he skipped in his fairy godfather costume (it having a fancy golden crown, a glittery pink cape and his fairy wand) alongside with Allen who cursed under his breath with his Freddy Krueger outfit. The two men were walking down some of the houses of their neighborhood on Oliver's wish to go treat or treat.

"Maybe they're planning Christmas early! Oooh, I have to give them credit for planning for the future so soon!" Oliver was grinning his perfect teeth, never having any cavities in his life. Allen wondered how he could eat all the candy canes in the world and never had _one cavity. _

"Well, too many fucking people think we're too old for this shit-"

"Language, Allen!"

"It's the truth, and I should fucking curse if I want to fucking curse! Do you have any more sugar-free stuff? I hate this crappy stuff with all that sugar."

"I have some, but you gotta give me the sugary ones," said Oliver, playfully pouting at him. He even helped himself with a candy corn and popped it into his mouth.

"Here, take mine, I can't stand this junk." Allen handed his bag full of delicious goodies to Oliver who gave him the sugar-free sweets to him.

Both of them ate their candies in silence as the houses behind them closed their lights inside to end their night. However, the houses forward and the ones that went on down the blocks were still continuing their activities of giving young, innocent children candy that might rot their teeth if they don't brush after eating.

Oliver looked over to Allen and asked, "How come you don't enjoy Halloween?"

Allen gave him an uninterested, but somewhat clueless expression. "What makes you think I enjoy this day? I should've been at some party rocking my ass off instead of trick-or-treating with an overgrown man."

Unbeknownst to Allen who munched on sugar-free bubblegum, Oliver was deeply hurt from that comment and was trying to hide his tearful state which Allen took notice and sneered uncaringly.

"B-but I thought we were having fun!" Oliver sniveled wistfully; the back of his right hand wiped the dripping tears that followed with a sniffle of his nose that clogged with snot.

Allen only shrugged at Oliver who was now crying upsettingly. Some kids gave off confused stares at the two of them and ran past to avoid any confrontations. They were walking further down the block where they took a turn—although Oliver wasn't paying attention to where he was going, making Allen jerk his arm to the right corner—where they were just one more block away from their home. To be fair, Allen offended Oliver terribly because he was so pissed off wasting his night doing what he wanted.

But all Allen thought from what he could see of Oliver's tearful state—red flushed cheeks and steams of salty tears going down his eyes—he thought nothing of importance and was about to head forward to leave Oliver to his poor lonely self, but the idea changed drastically when a kid with two pals from afar were sighted and saw Allen. The three pirate boys all gasped in shock and excitement and raced to Allen like a group of fangirls meeting a famous person.

"Dude, that's such a cool costume!" one kid gaped, cordially staring in awe of Allen's realistic claw glove. The boy wondered how Allen got the red stains like blood so easily on his claws…

Allen shrugged and was going to past them, but they ended up following him as they gave him compliments on and on. Oliver from behind ceased his tears and was following from afar so Allen could have space. However, as Oliver stared behind Allen's back, he noticed how his face from the side was starting to have a malicious force grin on his face. That expression wasn't a good sign, especially knowing Allen for a long time.

One child turned over his shoulder, the leader probably for his tallness, looked at him like a vermin so soon and gave a dirty, unclean look at Oliver.

"Do you know that creep behind us?" the tall one asked Allen. "He's creepy. What the hell is he wearing?"

Oliver shamefully lowered his head in shame but a quick glance up to Allen was enough to show his face was pissed.

Allen stopped from his tracks, the three boys and Oliver halted like soldiers waiting for a reaction to come. Slowly, and creepily, Allen turned his head around his right shoulder vigorously to the boys who at first were ecstatic Allen noticed them but turned fearful at his treacherous atmosphere. His teeth in its grin showed the rancorous whiteness yet were repaired from his early fights and one tooth was missing, next to it a fang sharp and ready to bite.

His right claw-gloved hand rose maliciously up and he spoke, dark and viciously, "I think you wanna fuck off now. I don't think your moms would want to see your eyes smashed in my claws when I take you home... hehehe... Why don't we go home right now, hmm?" His eyes were glowing a dark color of evil for the night of Halloween, and clearly the three boys shivered apprehensively.

"W-we can walk ourselves," said the second tallest boy who backed one step first.

"Yeah...in fact, we should leave now..." said the young one, following his friend by backing away.

Nodding slowly, Allen said, "I think you should leave. And don't forget, I'm Freddy Krueger...that means I'm in your dreams. Meaning...I can visit you anytime I want..."

Immediately, the three boys made a break for it and, running past Oliver, ran away from Allen who cackled mischievously at his evil-like performance. Oliver was deeply adoringly, his glittering bright eyes shining to Allen, raced toward him and gave a large, wide-armed hug which Allen wriggled his body excruciatingly in annoyance. No matter how much you struggled, Oliver would never let go when it came to hugs.

"Allen, thank you!" Oliver thanked happily, tearing joyfully and giggling like a child. "I knew you wouldn't let a group of bullies tease me!"

"I didn't do it for you-" Allen blushed somewhat, his teeth grinding irritated-ly "-I did it cause I wanted to scare them!"

"Sure, sweetheart, sure! I love you so-"

Allen shoved a piece of candy (a lollipop) in his mouth. "Shut up, let's just go home!" He marched off bashfully as Oliver enthusiastically skipped to Allen's side and noticed the blushing face he tried to camouflage his cheeks by looking away.

Oliver smiled, feeling wonderful that he and Allen had a special connection despite Allen's cute shyness. And, even though Allen didn't want to admit it, he was trying to get rid of the bullies because there was one thing you should know about him...

Never mess with his boyfriend. You would only mess with him and it was advisable not to do so if you wanted your body in one piece.


End file.
